Accident
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: And when you think that when I was a kid I always wanted a flying car...
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the October Event: Survive a Horror Movie**

 **task:** **write a story that includes a flying car.**

This was turning to be one of my worst days. I think it bested the day I found out I was a squib, the first squib in the family! Why?

It was starting to snow and I had two more hours until I reached grandma's house.

And my car, I don't think it will resist if the snow continues. And I forgot that thanks to my idiotic brother, who likes to drive MY car, I don't have full gas either. And I didn't fill up , thinking that it will be enough until the gas station from my grandma's town.

I hated that I moved so far away, both from my parents and grandparents, but I just couldn't remain home or… Being the only squib in the family, adding that I was the first on my father's side, hadn't been easy. My family had always been supportive and they never made me feel unwelcome, but my future wasn't really in the wizarding world. Ever since I was a kid I enjoyed muggle science, I loved hearing grandma telling me about her school days, before she discovered she was a witch. And at school, I was so ahead of my fellow classmates to the point I was moved forward few classes. The intelligence runs in the family, what can I say.

So when the chance arrived I moved out . I live in London, near Hyde Park. I am working as lab assistant at Scotland Yard. I really like my work. But I hadn't visited my grandma in a long time, spoken at the phone yes, but it is not the same like when you're having the person in front of you.

And now, getting back the current situation. I could see over the hill, some kind of motel, but I didn't want to stop. I didn't like gas I had was enough until I reached the town line, from there Grandpa could help me. But the main problem was getting there in the first place.

I barely could see two metres in front of the car, it seems that will have snow for Christm…

Suddenly I heard a terrible noise, and I felt the car being pushed to the side. And just as suddenly I was in a flying car. I felt myself in the air, the left side of the car being completely destroyed, I could see the sky and if I wouldn't be so frightened, I would actually enjoy being in " a flying car", but if said flying car wouldn't be flying thanks to some stupid driver. It didn't last long, but it was enough to make me see my whole life playing before my eyes. But I wasn't afraid, I only was sorry that I hadn't got to see my parents first. And that I hadn't asked my brother to come with me. Daughter of two gryffindors, what else could you expect?!

And when you think that when I was a kid I always wanted to have a flying car. And now I had. Though, if it wouldn't be half destroyed ,…

But my so called " flying car " hadn't lasted long. Only in my head had lasted a life time, my life time; in reality I had "flied" for less then a minute.

And I was on Earth again, at least that's what I told myself, just before the darkness took me.

…

I woke up to the paramedics arguing with my about a flyi... MY grandfather?! I was suddenly feeling better. Actually I was in a perfect state. What he was doing here? And most important how did he found out that I had an accident? And how did he get here so quickly? I was still on the road, not even in ambulance yet, so the "flying car" had happened just minutes before. How had he found out?! I hope he hadn't called my parents. I tried to sit up, and to my surprise I could. I thought that I would be more hurt, but it seems that I wasn't that bad injured.

Now I just had to deal with my grandfather. We'll see if I survive this.


	2. Chapter 2Mother feeling

**Written for Speed Drabble the Golden Snitch. Prompt:character-Rose Weasley.**

 **Word count:138**

Rose couldn't believe her ears. Her daughter had been in an accident. Her daughter was in critical state at the couldn't breath. Was she okay?!

"Rose, our daughter is fine. She has to be."her husbands murmurs hugging her."Your father is with her. He has taken her to St. Mungos. Everything will be alright. The healers will save her. "

"Your husband is right dear."says her mother in low.

"Let's go to see her. The news we received were a bit off. Perhaps she isn't in critical state. Otherwise my father would have sent his patronus."

They agree with her. But in her heart Rose knew that the news were true. Her daughter had had an accident and now she was fighting for life even if she is was witch. If not while she had this horrible feeling?


	3. Chapter 3 Little girl

**Written for Poke. Hope you like it.**

 **Word count:162**

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked her husband who was staring through the open window at the moon.

He turned around and sighed.

"I am fine Hermione. I was just wondering how that we didn't see. How that I did not see that my little girl was in love.I feel like I failed her." he sat down on the sofa and looked at her.

"Oh, Ron, you didn't fail her. We weren't supposed to know." She smiled."But we do know now. And we can support her with her chosen one." Hermione sat near her husband and hugged him tight; then she whispered

"And we can start planning the wedding."

"What?!" He exclaimed wanting to get up, being held down by his wife.

"Sorry. It slipped by accident." Hermione grinned at her husband who was glaring at her.

"She is too young! She's got years for that to come!"

"Yes. Yes, darling." And she kissed him making him forget what he was saying.


	4. Chapter 4 Coming back

**For Tiggs.**

Speed Drabble: character Theodore Nott

Word count:394

" Muggles" I muttered under my breath. Another one had stopped me to ask for.. I don't even don't know what, it has little importance to me.

I was only here to talk with Draco's works for Scotland Yard and Potter, _the brilliant Potter_ , had decided that I should be the one to talk with her since i am friends with her he who was friends with the girl's also he knew her, I did not.

Truth is,I was nervous.. I was delegated to work for the American Ministry Of Magic around the time Scorpius, Draco's son married Rose Weasley. I stayed for the wedding of course, but since then I hadn't come back in Britain. I had made my own life in USA and I didn't want to come back.

I had changed a lot. Lots of people had changed during the war, I was between the few that did not. I changed much later, after all my school mates' children were married and with kids. I had found love much later too.A muggleborn witch, years younger than me. The irony!

Still the only friend I had left in Britain was Draco, not that all the others resented me, but I wasn't friends with all of them to begin with. So coming back here, at my wife's insistence, working again for the British Ministry was strange. As strange as having Potter as my boss. In USA I was my own boss. Not that I minded. Now. Years before I would have, that I am certain of.

And coming back to situation at hand _my boss_ had sent me to here for a case. There was a wizard who we suspected, attacked muggles too, and my mission was to find evidence and those victims, if they existed, of course and bring them to Auror Office.

"Can I help you sir?"a young man asked me upon seeing me staying in the doorway. I must have been lost in thought too much.

"Yes, I am looking after..."

"Mr. Nott! This way. I was expecting you." A girl with a radiant smile spoke cutting me of."Brian, he is with me." she directed at me.

And I did, now curious to meet this girl who looked so happy here, even though she was not a witch.


	5. Chapter 5 Little granddaughter

**For Mars.I really hope you like it.I used Ron,house,running,"Get off house"from the Secret Santa**

 **Word count: 169**

"Hey! Come back to the house!" Ron shouted running after his granddaughter. He couldn't believe how fast she was at three years old. Why had he agreed to babysit her?!Why? Why had he given in his wife's request to babysit.?

Because he couldn't say no to her. Not now or ever. It wasn't like he did not enjoy taking care of his little granddaughter, but he couldn't keep up with her anymore. Also she wasn't as little anymore, even if he wished to, even for him she always was going to be little.

"Come back!" He repeated."Your grandmother is going to kill me if something happens to you!"

The girl oy laughed at him. It seemed that she had inherited his wife's and daughter's strong characters. That wasn't good for good at all.

Suddenly she disappeared. He looked after her in every direction then...Ron paled.

"Get off the roof!"

It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6 Dear Diary

**For Tiggs**

The Ministry of Magic. Learning Skills Task: Write a story that only contains prose, with no dialogue at all.

January Event: National Hobby Month. Journaling: Write a journal entry.

The Game Diary Tag : Prompts :Theodore Nott, Blue

Genre:Family

Word count:633

 _Dear diary,_

 _My visit to Draco's granddaughter had left me surprised and pleasantly impressed. She is a very bright young girl. Worth to be the granddaughter of Hermione Granger, well now Weasley._

 _I wonder how had she ended up a squib. Few years back I would blame the muggleborn gens, but now that I finally grew up and looking at my beautiful muggleborn wife… I can say that it may not be the case. Hermione Granger may be a muggleborn, but she is a formidable witch, thing that I remember from my school days. And even after the Great Battle._

 _The work she is doing there is amazing. I believe that I would have enjoyed working there too, had I been raised liked she had been._

 _I appreciate that Potter had told her that I was coming, I hated the thought that I was going to Scotland yard out of the blue._

 _I may be wizard, but I know that you cannot just walk in there._

 _Thing that I did. Or almost did anyway. That Brian boy stopped me. Until she came. She looked so radiant, so happy ; but you could tell by looking at her eyes that she was just as upset as everybody else for the crimes and wanted to help find the murderer. Just like her grandmother. And mother. But I did not have the chance to know Rose Malfoy very well. And not even think about Rose Weasley. My first and last interaction with her had been at her wedding to Scorpius, my godson._

 _And later each time I talked with Scorpius or had him over in my house in USA, he had been alone, motivating her absence one way or another. Not that we talked many times; just me doing my godfather duty. Still I have no doubt that the reasons were true, Scorpius often said that I scheduled our meetings so his wife couldn't make it intentionally. Of course that was not true. It may have been at the beginning, but even than I hadn't bothered to find out her schedule so I could avoid her. Too complicated. And after I met my wife, there wasn't anything of the sorts; all my thoughts of the kind had disappeared._

 _After all Rose was a pureblood of first generation-a halfblood with two magical parents, while my wife is a muggleborn. Our kids will be exactly like her. If we have any. At my age. Still one must not lose hope._

 _I love her and she loves me, we will have kids, I have to. I have never realized what I was missing until the day Scorpius had announced me Rose was pregnant. Just in that moment I had realized how much I wanted a child to call my own. But with who? With the thin air? No, I was condemned to come back everyday to an empty house, to an empty bed. And to live the rest of life in solace without knowing the joy of being a father or having a wife._

 _And then, few months later I had met her, the light of my darkness, the love of my love and I hope the mother of my kids. Our relationship had started slowly with me being my stubborn self and she being young enough to be my daughter… but it had started and it had turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to me._

 _After all this time we still hadn't discussed kids, but this meeting with Draco's granddaughter had given me the perfect opening. I was Draco's age and he had grandkids, I wanted kids._

 _And the visit wasn't fruitless in information either. Now we had a pretty good hunch to act on it._

 _I hope we catch him soon,_

 _Theodore Nott_


End file.
